


Valentine's Day

by KhonekoChan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/KhonekoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Kaworu celebrate Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this super quick for a friend. Never thought I'd actually write for nge, but here I am.

February 14, 2015

It was Valentine's Day and Shinji had a date. It wasn't just any date either. Kaworu had invited him to spend the day over at his house so he wasn't sure if hanging out could really be called a date, but to Shinji, this would be the first Valentine's Day he'd ever spent with anyone so to him, it felt like a date, and it would be his first.

Needless to say, he was nervous, but there was something about Kaworu that made him feel like everything was going to be okay. 

The weather today was cold, but not too cold to walk, so he dressed in warm layers and left the house. Kaworu didn't live too far away and had insisted on meeting Shinji halfway, despite Shinji's futile efforts of telling him he could make it on his own. Shinji really couldn't tell Kaworu no.

It only took about ten minutes to make it to their designated meet up spot, but Shinji had somehow beaten him there. He had honestly expected Kaworu to be here first and waiting for him and he may have been mildly disappointed not to see him there. He stood at the curb contemplating whether he should go on ahead or stay.

"Shinji!"

He turns toward the call of his name and spots Kaworu waving to him from down the sidewalk.

"Kaworu!" He calls back, making his way toward him. Shinji had to admit, he was kind of excited about being with Kaworu today. He didn't know what it was, but he was always happy around Kaworu, and today being Valentine's Day made it seem even more special.

"Were you waiting for me?" Kaworu asks with his usual light tone and smile once they made it to each other.

"Yes." Shinji quickly replies. "But...n-not for long." He stammers, a tinge of red tinting his cheeks as he glances away from Kaworu. "I actually just got here."

"That's good." Kaworu says. "I had hoped to get here first just so you wouldn't have to wait, but it looks like we arrived at nearly the same time."

"Yeah." Shinji agrees, too flustered to say anything else.

"Shall we go?" Kaworu asks, gestering toward their destination.

Shinji nods and they begin their trek walking side be side.

The rest of the way was spent in silence. Every now and then, Shinji would glance at Kaworu before looking away with a blush. Kaworu always wore a smile. Shinji didn't know how he done it, but every time he looked at him, he was smiling.

Shinji felt that since he'd met Kaworu, he seemed to be smiling more himself. The thought deepened the blush in his cheeks, but the warmth wasn't unwelcome against the winter cold air.

Walking into Kaworu's house was a relief from the chill. Shinji sighed in gratification at the warmth that welcomed him and immediately stripped off his coat.

"I'll take that for you." Kaworu offers, holding out his hand.

Shinji gives him the coat, stammering out a "thank you" and watches him hang it up next to his on the wall.

"I have something for you, Shinji." Kaworu says, reaching into the pocket of his jacket.

"K-Kaworu! You didn't have to get me anything! This was just a date right? Besides, I didn't even get you anything so it wouldn't exactly be fair if I accepted it." Shinji refutes. They never spoke about exchanging gifts so this was really a surprise for Shinji.

The box Kaworu reveals from his hand is tiny and black, it just barely fits in the palm of his hand. "You needn't worry about me, Shinji. You're happiness is all I want. So please, accept this to show me that you're willing to let me make you happy."

The words spoken by Kaworu have Shinji in awe. A familiar heat rises to his cheeks and his dubious expression melts into a soft smile. "I didn't know you felt that way." He says, averting his gaze back to the box in Kaworu's hand. He reaches out to take the box offered to him, running Kaworu's confession over in his head. He fixes himself to open it, casting a shy glance toward Kaworu, who still wore his affectionate smile. Shinji's face was still comfortably warm, and he silently used the gift as an excuse to occupy himself, deciding to open it.

What was inside caught Shinji by surprise. The box was clearly for some sort of jewelry, but Shinji had been expecting it to be the typical heart shaped pendant. He never expected to receive jewelry from another guy, especially something in the shape of a heart, but the object inside was a gold pin of the infinity symbol. "Kaworu..."

"Do you like it?" Kaworu asks, his ever present grin seeming to convey a tinge of hopefulness.

Shinji carefully pulls out the pin and pockets the box. "It's different." He replies, a small laugh punctuating his words. "People usually give hearts on Valentine's Day, though." He explains. "N-not that I don't like it." He adds after realizing how what he previously said must have sounded to Kaworu.

As usual, Kaworu is unaffected. In fact, his smile seems to deepen. "No matter how hard you try, your heart won't last forever." He begins. He gingerly takes the pin from Shinji's fingers and unlatches it. "The infinity is in the shape of a loop and has no beginning nor end, meaning it's limitless. If you wear this over your heart," he continues while sticking the pin through the fabric of Shinji's sweater and latching it into place, "then you'll always be reminded that my love for you is limitless and will last forever, even when we aren't together."

Shinji was getting nervous all over again, like earlier, but this time felt different. Kind of like there were butterflies in his stomach. He'd heard of the saying but had never experienced it before. It wasn't a bad feeling and he definitely wouldn't mind feeling it again. He places a hand over the pin Kaworu had placed on his sweater, just over his heart, and he noticed it was beating faster than before. "I..." He starts after realizing that Kaworu was most likely waiting for him to say something. "I'd like that." He says and musters up enough courage to hold his gaze with Kaworu.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Kaworu asks before leaning closer to Shinji.

To Shinji, while time seemed to be going slower, his heart beat even faster. He could practically feel it getting ready to burst through his chest and he kept his hand over it just in case. As Kaworu got closer, Shinji knew what was coming next and stood still as he decided with himself to let Kaworu do as he pleased. He closed his eyes just as Kaworu's lips met the corner of his, and nearly as soon as it had happened, Kaworu pulled away.

A questioning "Shinji?" coerced him into opening his eyes. It was unusual for Kaworu to sound uncertain, and even though he still held a reassuring smile, the corners of his mouth had dropped slightly and his eyebrows were knitted together. 

"I didn't mind." Shinji stated. "You can do it again if you want."

Immediately, Kaworu perked up and he grabbed onto the hem of Shinji's sweater, pulling him towards himself. Kaworu pressed his lips to his and this time it was real. Shinji placed his hands over Kaworu's shoulders for balance, though the gesture also increased the intimacy of their embrace. Shinji could help a grin breaking out even through the kiss.

"I love you, Shinji." Kaworu confessed with a quick pause in the kiss

After a moment of chaste kisses, they finally pull apart. Kaworu places his forehead on Shinji's and slides his arms around his waist. Being with Kaworu made him happy. Just the thought of being with him, even for a moment, made his heart pound in his chest. He looked up into Kaworu's eyes, red, like the color most recognized on Valentine's Day, and said, "I love you too, Kaworu."

Shinji's first date was February 14, 2015. He never expected it to end up the way it did, but he wouldn't change it for the world. All Kaworu had asked for, in exchange for nothing, was his happiness. Shinji decided that he was the happiest when he was with Kaworu, so as long as they were together, they'd both have what they wanted most.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr.](http://kurtasass.tumblr.com) You can send requests if you like, but I'm not as reliable as I'd like to be.


End file.
